La Melodia del Amor
by KataristikA
Summary: Una respuesta inesperada. ¿conseguiran arreglar el pasado?  FrUk


Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son de Himaruya y solo los ocupo para llevar a cabo mis maleficos planes de conquista mundial (?)

* * *

><p>Ese día era especial, se sentía en el aire, ese mismo que pasaba por los labios de Arthur en ese momento.<p>

-Si, saldré contigo-

Creyó que sus oídos le mentían, realmente pensaba que ese día iba a ser como los demás, no se lo esperaba. El delicado papel que cubría esas intensas flores, saboreo el sabor del suelo dejadas por su dueño.

-Oh L'Anglaterre no te arrepentirás, había estado esta oportunidad hace años-

-De que hablas será mejor que no lo arruines-

El carmesí se apodero de sus mejillas mientras se mostraba enojado, sentía que el otro había sobrepasado todas sus defensas y ya no podía seguir evitando ese encuentro.

_Los años habían pasado, su atracción era evidente, y las marcas en su piel no se borraban con el jabón, eran eternas, todos lo sabían pero al mismo tiempo nadie, solo ellos, era el secreto de sus cuerpos, no siendo nada mas._

_-Por favor L'Anglaterre se mi novio-_

_La respuesta siempre era la misma en el fondo solo que la escusa cambiaba, pero aun así su cuerpo le pertenecía, esas noches nada ni nadie las borraría de sus mentes._

_Solo amándose a la luz de la luna y la penumbra del alcohol, abrigados en el lecho de lo desconocido._

_-Francis….-_

_Su llamado, el cual nunca faltaba en sus noches, ahora ya no le llegaba, por fin había cedido a su amor, dejando de esconder lo que años había llevado dentro, ignorándolo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde su amor había sido llevado por otra persona, se sintió morir, nunca espero su traición, pero aun así lo seguía amando. Los días fueron meses y estos años, en los cuales había creído encontrar el amor nuevamente en unos zafiros azules, pero como cada joya esta se deteriora y se pierde, quedando en la penumbra nuevamente._

-Solo dame una noche mas, será la última-

No recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí, y en la penumbra solo podía divisar su cabellera cayendo sobre si, sin poder hablar.

-Estuve tanto tiempo anhelando esto… queriendo sentir tu piel una vez más-

Sus manos suaves y coquetas pasaban por su piel, abriendo y haciendo recordar esas antiguas marcas, sacando solo jadeos.

-Tocarla, acariciarla y sentir como te tensas ante mis roces… -

El cuerpo de Arthur, no podía hacer nada más que estremecerse, sabia que esto era incorrecto, lo suyo había terminado hace mucho pero aun así… lo deseaba.

-Se que el tiempo a pasado, ahora las cosas son distintas, por eso te pido que esta sea nuestra ultima noche, una ultima vez en la que serás mío. Después yo…me olvidare de todo esto y nada nunca habrá pasado entre los dos-

Estaba cediendo sus palabras lo mataban al mismo tiempo que lo revivía, pero no quería que este fuese el final.

-Pero…pero yo no quiero que olvides…todos los momentos que pasamos fueron especiales y…siempre los atesorare por eso no… no quiero olvidarlos, eres demasiado especial para mi.-

Ya no podía mentirle mas a su corazón, si lo hacia perdería a la persona mas especial en su mundo, ya lo había echo una vez y no lo haría otra vez.

-Pero acepta que me odiabas y que ni siquiera podías verme.-

Traición, Traición, en ese momento solo podía sentir el dolor de la Traición, la cual había nacido al verlo con otra persona, cambiando su amor nunca confesado.

-Yo nunca te odie, solo estaba confundido, no quería dañarme más y ambos tomamos caminos separados solo eso…-

Si, esos caminos que tanto dolor le había causado, más a uno que al otro. Cambios, eso significaban esas rutas por separado.

-Entonces no lo olvidare pero… aun no me respondes si me dejas hacerte mío solo por esta noche-

-…. Que pasa…..si yo…te digo que….. Si-

-me harías la persona mas feliz de este mundo L'Anglaterre-

-Entonces….. Esta bien….-

Había cedido, sabia que al otro día se arrepentiría, pero aun así ambos disfrutarían esas caricias, que con tanta desesperación se repartían. La ansiedad y la lujuria los invadía, tocar un cuerpo amado es delicioso, pero mas lo es tocar y saborear un cuerpo amado y deseado, separados por los años y los cambios.

Gemidos, se escuchaban por la habitación, inundaban las paredes retumbando volviéndose a oír, parecía una melodía echa a dos voces los movimientos cargados de experiencia antigua, y la nueva que afloraba dejándose ver en el acto del amor. Los recorridos antiguos fueron renovados y abiertos unos nuevos.

El sabor del cuerpo de Arthur le recordaba el Té que este tanto bebía, se volvió una adicción que deseaba todos los días luego de darse cuenta de los errores. Una adicción que recorría con sus manos dándole placer, pasando sus manos por los lugares mas recónditos, sacando los suspiros de amor que su corazón anhelaba. Rápidas manos eran su marca, subiendo y bajándolas, saliendo y entrando luego, reemplazándolas por el pedido del otro.

El olor que desprendía era de un campo lleno de rosas, pero en ese campo tan extenso como el mundo mismo, destacaba una rosa en especial, la cual pocas veces florecía y en estos momentos lo hacia mas esplendorosamente que nunca mostrándose completamente, en el momento en que invadía su espacio, clavándole sus espinas en su estrecha tetera de porcelana llenándola por completo.

La rosa y la tetera siguieron su vaivén, mientras lo demás soltaba lo que el corazón dictaba esos lugares olvidados eran redescubiertos con sus manos llegando hasta el éxtasis, momento en que ambos mundos se unían cerrando así… la ultima vez.

-Francis-

-Arthur-

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho en esa penumbra, al momento en que sus luces se fundían apagándose ambas por inercia, sin saber que ocurriría luego, sin saber si volverían a juntarse, sin saber nada mas que de….

**_La melodía del amor._**


End file.
